


Come Over for Dinner

by justholdinghands



Series: Cracking the shell [2]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one year after "cracking the shell" (no need to read it to understand, though).</p>
<p>On a Monday morning, Hank finds Stella at his front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so so much to @icedteainthebag for beta reading it. She gave me precious advice and corrected my mistakes, and I’ll be eternally grateful for that. I also want to credit her for the title!

Who the fuck knocks at his door at dawn on Monday morning? Or is it Tuesday evening? It doesn’t matter because whoever it is, he’ll receive his fist on his fucking face if he doesn’t stop banging like that. With a grunt and a flow of insults, he leaves the comfort of his bed and collects the boxers he loosely threw on the floor last night. The signs of yesterday’s festivities are still visible in his living room. Half a bottle of scotch is spilled on the carpet. A mirror with two lines of cocaine and a rolled up five-dollar bill rest on the coffee table, near to a ripped pack of condoms. Charlie snores on the couch, obviously not disturbed by the asshole on the other side of the door. **  
**

Hank puts on his boxers. He crosses the living room and tries to avoid the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

“Police! Open the door, please,” he hears as he has almost reached the door.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he swears to himself and runs back to the living room to blow on the cocaine. Finally, he opens his door and finds two policemen behind a gorgeous petite blonde in a black coat and high heels. He knows he’s already seen her somewhere, but where? And when? Her eyes are focused on her phone when she starts talking.

“Morning Sir, have you heard… Oh,” She finally lifts her eyes to look at him, and now he remembers. Last year, fancy hotel bar, English accent, cop, velvet pussy. It all comes back to him. What was her name already?

“Hank.” He isn’t sure if it’s a question or a statement. She looks at his half nakedness from top to bottom with a slight smile that she quickly suppresses after a quick glance at the policemen behind her.

“Stella.” He couldn’t have forgotten such a name. “To what do I owe this early morning visit from you?” He tries to remain as formal as possible despite the lack of clothes. On the other side of the road, a dozen of cops enter and leave a house. A few people stand behind a yellow crime scene tape, and a woman with black hair dresses in a white protective suit. “What happened there?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” If the two cops behind her weren’t there, she could tell the truth and tell him that she’s here to investigate a potential serial killer who might have escaped from Belfast and ended up in L.A. to commit another murder. But it would be a malpractice, and she could get in trouble for that. So she keeps it professional. “Have you heard or see anything unusual in the last five hours, sir?”

“I see it now. You’re pretty unusual. Do you live here now?” He leans on the door frame, flirty, arms crossed on his chest.

“Answer the question, sir. Please,” she says coldly.

“Nope. I was asleep. All alone in my huge bed. ”

“Okay, thank you, sir.” She slips a small silver case from her pocket and pulls out a card. “Here’s my card. Call me if you remember something. Or for anything else. Anything.” The way she’s licked her bottom lip after saying the last word makes his cock twitch in his boxers where her eyes rest for a second before she turns her back on him. He watches her walk away, and swears she rolls her hips that way just for him.

-

“Call her, for my own sake!” Charlie yells at Hank, who’s now fully dressed and freshly washed. “When she left last year, you talked nonstop about her pussy for two fucking weeks!”

“It was like velvet, I swear. Tasted like cinnamon and honey, and she was so tight… Oh fuck.”

“What?”

“I have a boner. Okay, I’ll call her. Stay here. I need support.” Charlie sighs and sits back on the couch watching Hank pacing around his living room with his phone.

She picks up at the third ring.

“Hello Stella, it’s Hank, remember?”

“Yes. I remember. Something to tell me about what happened in your street?”

“Nope. Still nothing. But I was wondering if you were free tonight? I’ve that…”

“I’m not actually.” She interrupts. “I’m seeing a friend of mine tonight.”

“Perfect! Bring him. A friend of mine will be here too.” He ignores the  large movements of disapproval Runkle is making, and gestures at him to shut up.

“It’s a she. She’s a pathologist and we have to talk about the case. I’m not sure it’ll be exciting for you and your friend.”

“What? A pathologist? I’m currently writing a book about a female pathologist. I need to talk to her! Ya know, research and everything. And I don’t feel safe anymore, here. I could use a cop to protect my ass, you know, my neighborhood is dangerous.”

“Yeah, well… I’ll try to convince her.”

“Come by around 7. And wear something nice for me, Stella.” He hangs up without waiting her answer, just in case she’d changed her mind. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?” he yells at Runkle who’s already on his way out.

“I’m not staying, Hanky. Last time I had a threesome with you, you couldn’t get it up and she gushed buckets at my face. You’re on your own, cop fucker.”

“If I recall, you begged me to stay with you while you fucked that girl. You owe me one, bold man. Put your white ass on this couch. You’re not going anywhere.” He points at the sofa with a heavy hand. “And it’s a foursome this time. Completely different situation.”

-

It wasn’t exactly what Stella had planned for tonight. When she saw the sun of L.A. reflected on Reed’s delicate brown skin this morning, she knew she had to try her luck again. If Hank hadn’t insisted that they come, she’d have brought her in a nice restaurant, have a couple drinks, and if she was lucky enough, she’d have taken her in her hotel room. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d tried, but this time she was determined to succeed. They were in L.A., where nobody knows them. There’s no husband, no kids, no Jim Burns. Nobody judges anybody here, unlike in Belfast.

But then, she saw him this morning and it changed everything. She wanted him too. He probably doesn’t really remember her, she might be one more chick he screwed in a hotel room somewhere in L.A., but she does remember him vividly. He’s the last man she’d allowed to touch her. He’s the one she thinks about at night, when she’s alone in her bed and her fingers travel shamelessly to her crotch. He’s responsible for the dirty lines she writes in her dream diary. It might have been fate which puts him on her way one more time. She had to see him again.

When he called earlier, she was at the morgue with Reed who had just accepted to go out with her, and when he said the two of them could come to his place, she thought about it. Maybe, if she was lucky enough, she could have her cake and eat it. It was worth trying.

-

It was kind of odd when they arrived. Despite her sexy arrival at Hank’s house, riding a black motorcycle and wearing black leather pants, Reed looked shy and queasy. Stella was cool as usual, despite the fact that she devoured Hank with her eyes the second she entered his house.

He’d cooked. Well, he’d tried to cook something with Charlie, but it doesn’t look like what he’d hoped for. Thankfully, the wine tastes good. Eating his last chew of gratin, he opens the fourth bottle of red and refills everyone’s glasses.

Stella knows she’d had too much to drink. She’s here for work, the case is tough and the killer is still at large. But it’s too late. Her foot is out of her shoe under the table and she runs her bare big toe on Hank’s calf.

From where he is, Charlie can see Stella’s hand resting on Reed’s upper thigh. When they both arrived earlier, he immediately thought they were a couple. But then he remembered what Hank told him about Stella and felt confused. And aroused. He remained incredibly silent since the beginning of the dinner, observing the Stella’s little game with delight. She’s flirty and touchy with the both of them, but still remains cold and sacrosanct.

“Oh wait,” Stella says, putting her fork down on the plate and turning her head toward Reed. Charlie’s and Hank’s eyes follow the move of her thumb, raising to reach Reed’s mouth corner, where she wipes a droplet of tomato sauce and licks it off her thumb, a little longer than necessary.

Hank clears his throat and avoids Stella’s gaze. The only way for him to not embarrass himself right now.

“So, Reed. We talked a lot about your job, which is fantastic and I have so much material for my book, it’s great, thank you,” he lies. “But I know nothing about you, what’s your story?” he asks, pouring her glass with more wine.

“Reed is a bit shy,” Stella says tenderly, her hand rubbing Reed’s thigh.

“No, I’m not. It’s just that grew up in a small town, so I’m just a little bit intimidated to be here. I’ve never been in the States before.”

“Really? A first time? Every first time needs to be celebrated, it’s an American tradition!” Hank says, standing on his feet.

“Is it?” Reed asks seriously.

“Is it?” Charlie adds ironically, watching Hank staggering to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses. “Okay, this is where I leave you guys.”

“What? Oh come on, you’re not going to leave now? We’re just getting started!” Hank protests and pours fresh vodka into the shot glasses.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, ladies.” he says, ignoring Hank. “Reed, I hope you’ll enjoy your trip here. Stella, I hope you’ll catch your killer. Hank, I hope you ain’t the killer.” He drinks his shooter straight and puts his jacket on.

“Dude, come on! Stay!”

“Some of us have a real job, Hanky Panky. You walk me to the exit?” He acknoledges Stella and Reed one last time and pushes Hank toward the front door with him.

“You owe me two, mothafucka!”

“I owe you nothing, you lucky fucker. You gave me my threesome, I’m giving you yours.”

“What? What are you talking about?” he whispers to be sure the ladies can’t hear him.

Charlie nods in their direction and Hank follows his look. Stella clearly invades her space, one hand on her thigh, the other one resting lazily on the arm of Reed’s chair. Their faces are so close they could kiss in a fraction of a second. Stella smiles and hands her a glass.

“Make it happen, and tell me everything. No, don’t tell me. Write a fucking book about it, and make me rich!” He finally opens the door and leaves, slapping Hank’s half hard-on making him bend over with pain.

“Mothafucka!” He screams with a high pitched voice, raising his middle finger.

When he turns back to head toward the living room, Stella’s mouth is tenderly pressed on Reed’s. He freezes. The atmosphere is suddenly hot, too hot, and his jeans too tight. He’s transfixed by the way Stella’s lips suckle Reed’s tongue. If she’s wearing a bra, it must be really thin because he can see her nipples poking through the soft silk fabric of her blouse. With a skillful gesture, she undoes Reed’s ponytail, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes. Her dark hair falls on her shoulders and Hank realizes just now how sexy she is. Five minutes earlier, she’d been just Reed the pathologist, too shy, quite a nerd, who looks mousy next to the charismatic and mysterious Stella. Now, he can’t think about anything else but the dirty things he wants to do to her.

To the both of them, actually.

Stella slightly turns her head to gaze at him, a sign that he interprets as a welcoming invitation, so he painfully walks to join them.

“I don’t know if I can…” Reed tosses her head back as Stella tried to kiss her again. “I’m sorry, I should go.” She stands on her feet, collecting her hair band on the table to redo her ponytail.

“You think too much.” Stella says, not even looking at her. She pours herself another shooter of vodka and drinks it under Hank mesmerized gaze. “Just like you did last time.”

“Last time?” Hank asks innocently, his brows furrowed.

Reed remembers this “last time.” She was about to follow Stella in her hotel room after she let her kiss her. But at the very last moment, she changed her mind. She’s been raised by conservative  parents, took a conservative husband ages ago who happened to be her neighbor in a very small town where everybody knows everybody. Sex wasn’t allowed outside of marriage, and certainly not with another woman.

But this isn’t the way she thinks anymore. This is no longer the person she wants to be. It’s probably the reason why her marriage hasn’t gone so well, and why, against her will, she’s attracted to Stella. She envies her freedom. She envies her charisma and the effect she has on men. And on women. Sometimes, she’d like to be like her, enter a random bar, gaze at a random guy and whisper “I fancy you, let’s fuck.” Actually, she could be this person tonight. Stella served her a situation on a silver plate. It’s just up to her. She could run away and miss the opportunity to explore a new side of herself one more time. Or she could jump into action, and let go, see what could happen.

Last time, she’d regretted for days what didn’t happen with Stella. Tomorrow, she could blame the alcohol if she has any regrets and remorse.

She sighs and pours herself two shooters of vodka that she drinks right away, one after the other. Stella furrows one eyebrow, amused and proud of herself. Obviously, she made her change her mind before she even really tried to. It was easier than what she thought.

She takes off the jacket she’d just put on about a minute ago and opens the first three buttons of her shirt, showing the edge of her lacy bra. With a sexy move, she straddles Stella, turning her back to Hank, who stands still on the other side of the table. Her tongue slips into Stella’s mouth without warning, making her moan with surprise and delight.

“Oh God.” Hank whispers to himself. His knees weaken and he needs to sit down to start breathing again.

He remembers the last time he hooked up with Stella, and he knows he’d better wait for her to invite him to join them.

He decides to stay in silence and enjoy the show. He can’t see it, but it looks like Stella is working on Reed’s shirt’s buttons while she rocks her lap lasciviously. Not breaking the kiss, Stella opens her eyes to make sure Hank is still here, and once she knows he’s watching them, she lets Reed’s shirt fall along her arms, exposing her bare back at his sight. He fights to urge to jump on the table and run his tongue along her spine and tear her bra with his teeth. Instead, he wipes the droplets of sweat on his forehead.

Reed breaks the kiss when she feels Stella’s hands lift her. She tries to catch her gaze, mostly for reassurance, but she’s staring at her breast with lust while she pushes the dishes away making enough room to lay Reed down on the table. The tip of her hair brushes the bulge in Hank’s jeans. This part of his anatomy is so sensitive right now that he swears he can feel it. She closes her eyes, still not completely comfortable with the situation. She actually struggles with herself, trying to convince herself to let go and stop thinking. But when she feels two small hands running firmly on the leather of her pants, she knows it’s too late. There’s no turning back. It’s really happening.

Stella’s hands rest on the side of her ass, stilling her, while she stands between her legs. She locks her eyes with Hank’s and bends down. He follows her gaze, lowering his head to watch her kiss her stomach. Her lips are parted, allowing her tongue to taste her skin and suckling the flesh. Reed shivers when she finds a sensitive spot on her ribs, her eyes still closed, focused on the sensation. Stella spends more time on this spot, making her breast raise with heavy sighs. Stella moves her hands, brushing her ribs with her fingertips and rests them under the line of her breasts.

As her mouth gets closer to her breast, Hank gets more and more uncomfortable in those jeans. He needs to do something, touch himself, just a little bit, failing to touch one of them. Reed’s mouth shapes a silent moan as Stella cups her left breast over her bra, her lips and tongue brushing the right one. She pulls her taut nipple in her mouth, suckling and flicking her tongue on the lace of her bra. Stella’s free hand reaches for Hank’s under the table. She grabs it to replace her mouth on Reed’s breast and he gives it a firm squeeze.

Reed’s eyes are still closed, she isn’t sure who’s touching her, but she’s slowly relaxing under their four hands. Actually, she’d never been so aroused in her whole life. She feels two strong hands squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, while two smaller try to unclasp her bra. She arches her back, and soon, she lays half naked on the table, like a delicious meal ready to be savored by two hungry guests.

Stella takes Reed’s nipple back in her mouth and she moans, raising her breast for more. Hank’s eyes are still locked with Stella’s and he leans his head down slowly, approaching Reed’s other breast carefully, almost asking Stella’s permission. She grins around her nipple, so he feels free to imitate her, sucking hard on Reed’s breast.

“Oh, fuck!” she sighs, arching her back. Her eyes finally open instinctively and the vision of the both their mouth on her breasts sends a wave a pleasure straight to her clit. She’s suddenly aware of the wetness between her thighs and her mind eventually withdraws, leaving her instinct and arousal guide her moves. She reaches for Stella’s blouse under Hank’s worried gaze. He remembers the first time he tried to undress her, she pushed him away. But she allows Reed to work on her buttons. Maybe she’s different with women. Maybe she’d changed during this year. He wants to know.

He switches sides, bending down to lick Reed’s collarbone down to her other breast, where he finds Stella’s mouth around her nipple. She is getting undressed while his tongue traces the line of her upper lip and finds its way inside her mouth. They kiss above Reed’s breast, so close to her erect dark nipple that she can feel the heat of their breath. It had begun as a soft kiss, but it escalates quickly, becoming passionate and frantic. She invades his mouth with her tongue, searching for his, running the tip above and under it. Her teeth bite hard on his bottom lip, pulling him closer to her. He’d like to push his luck with her, see how far she’d let him go, but this just gets started and he doesn’t want to screw things. He’d better let her be in charge. Instead, he cups Reed’s breasts, palming her nipples while she finally removes Stella’s blouse. She breaks the kiss with Hank to let it fall from her arms and stands in her bra and skirt between Reed’s parted legs.

In contrast to what Jim told her once, she’s perfectly aware of the effect she has on men. Hank’s eyes follow her wherever she goes and whatever she does, and she likes it. It makes her feel powerful. It emphasizes her domineering side. She is exhilarated to have them both under her control, Reed being so inexperienced and Hank so needy.

She grabs Reed’s hands and intertwines their fingers to make her rise.

“Come here,” she whispers. Reed’s back unsticks from the table and once she’s sitting down, she kisses her. Her fingers comb her long black hair, releasing a soft scent of coconut. As she deepens the kiss, she feels Reed’s breast pressed against hers. Stella slightly moves her chest, caressing the soft skin of her breast with the lace of her bra and tries to touch her nipples with hers. Reed moans in her mouth when she succeeds, raising her chest to increase the pressure.

Obviously, Hank was getting bored on the other side because Stella feels two hands grabbing her waist. She jumps a little with surprise and breaks the kiss. Usually, she’d have pushed any guy away for doing this to her. But she has to be fair, she’d just convinced Reed to let go and abandon herself into the lust of this evening. What kind of person she’d be if she doesn’t follow her own advice. And it wouldn’t be the first time she lets him touch her.

A shiver crosses her whole body when he bites at the flesh in between her neck and shoulder. She pushes her ass back against his erection in response and goes back to kiss Reed while he unclasps her bra. His shirt joins the pile of clothes on the floor, and soon, Stella is sandwiched between their bare chests. Their bodies already slick with sweat. Her nipples had lost the contact with Reed’s and she desperately rolls her hips to find it back, lifting and swinging her breasts with hers.

His dick is painful and he’s willing to free himself here and now, but he doesn’t want to be the first one naked. It would make him feel ridiculously vulnerable and that’s absolutely not what he needs now. He thrusts his pelvis, rubbing his dick on the small of her back over his jeans and wraps his arms around Reed’s back, pulling the three of them closer.

Thankfully, Stella reaches behind her, finding the hard bulge in his pants, and gives it a firm squeeze.

“Oh fuck!” he growls. He inhales and exhales sharply, tossing his head back and praying all the gods he doesn’t believe in to let him last and not to come in his jeans.

She pushes him away gently, still stroking him over his pants, to give her enough room to unbutton Reed’s leather pants with her free hand. Once it’s done, she slips both hands into Hank’s and Reed’s pants, cupping her pussy over her panties and reaching for his dick.

She feels the heat of the both of them, his dick so hard that she can feel his pulse through his veins on her palm, and her pussy so wet that she can’t help pushing her panties aside and slip two fingers inside.

Reed loses her balance at this unexpected intrusion, and lies back on the table, abandoning herself completely to Stella. After a few seconds, she withdraws her fingers and leaves Hank’s member to undress Reed.

He stands still behind them, observing and stroking his dick over his jeans. After her pants, Stella doesn’t wait one more second to take off Reed’s panties and crouches down between her thighs.

“Oh God!” Reed screams at the sensation of the tip of her tongue swirling in her folds, searching for her clit. “Yeah, right there, right there,” she sighs when she finally finds it.

With her two hands, she parts her folds to give a better access to her tongue and starts a hard motion on her clit. She suckles and nibbles her throbbing bundle of nerves, making her back arch and her throat hurt with the heavy growls she can’t suppress. Her tongue moves up and down, gathering the juices at her entrance to spreads them on her clit when she sucks harder each time.

With a quick glance behind her, she sees that Hank has his dick in his hand, stroking gently as he watches them avidly. His jeans and boxers are down under his balls, but when he catches her gaze, he quickly kicks his shoes and lets his clothes fall on the floor. While Stella goes back to her business, he uses his last rational thought to pull several drawers in the furniture behind him and finally joins them with a black box that he puts discreetly on the table next to Reed.

Her toes are curled, her fists clenched, her back arched. She’s so close that she’s about to insult Stella when she stops her motions.

“Fuck her,” Stella whispers to Hank.

She stands on her feet and leans her head up to kiss him hard. She steps back a little with him and he finds himself in Reed’s crotch, his dick in Stella’s hand. “Now,” she orders, sitting on the table next to Reed.

He gazes at her, just to make sure she’s okay with what Stella just said, and as she slightly nods, he pulls a condom out of the black box and tears the pack with his teeth. He always struggled with condoms, but oddly, this time he puts it on his dick in no time.

Stella’s eyes are locked on his cock pushing slowly inside Reed. She’s so tight that he needs a few thrusts before being fully buried inside her. He stays there for a second, giving her the time to accommodate to his size and starts fucking her slowly. She bends her knees against his ribs and he grabs at her thighs to speed up. The shocks of his thrusts make her breast bounce deliciously, and Stella’s palm travels on her right, then on her left breast, and back again on her right, pinching her nipples once in awhile.

“Harder,” Stella orders, looking into Hank’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Reed sighs. “Harder.”

He obeys, slamming his thighs against hers while Stella’s hand leaves her breast to caress her belly, down to her clit.  

“Oh my God, yeah!” Reed screams. “It’s so… fu… cking good.”

Her middle finger circles her clit while she takes Hank’s wrist with her other hand. He looks at her, trying to keep his rhythm and she puts his hand inside her thighs. She slightly lifts her skirt and parts her legs as his hand finds its way to her crotch where he finds her soaked panties.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Reed screams.

Stella reaches to Hank’s neck and pulls his head to hers, kissing him. He grunts in her mouth, droplets of sweat falling on their lips.

“I want your dick inside me, now,” she whispers in his ear and bites hard at his earlobe.

With the hand that was on Reed’s clit, Stella withdraws Hank’s cock, pulling it out of her pussy. She grunts with frustration and raises on her elbow to see what’s happening.

“Fuck, Stella, I was…” Stella pushes Hank away, and soon his dick is replaced by her tongue inside her pussy. “Oh, shit.” She sighs and lies back.

Perched on her high heels, Stella presents her ass, waiting for Hank to understand her invitation.

“Sorry, I just need…” he says, struggling to change his condom. He knows he takes too much time for Stella’s taste, so he speeds up. “Do your thing, I’m on my way.” He points at where Stella and Reed are joined and slides the new condom on his dick. “Okay, next!” He needs to joke to hold back, because with the sight of Reed rocking Stella’s mouth before him, he knows he won’t last long. He lifts her skirt and she steps out of her panties when they fall at her ankle, spreading her legs for him.

“Hum, this wet velvet pussy,” he whispers thoughtfully, more to himself than for her, rubbing his fingertips between her folds.

She hums, feeling two thick fingers entering her and does the same with Reed. She nudges her ring and index fingers inside Reed, her tongue still lapping her clit, and soon, he replaces his fingers with  his dick. He slides easily inside her, her inner muscles relaxing around him. With each thrust, her mouth crashes hard on Reed’s pussy. She fingers Reed at the same rhythm as he fucks her.

Reed wants to watch Hank fuck Stella while she licks her, but she’s been on the edge for too long and Stella’s fingers and tongue makes her back arch once again. The sound of their flesh slamming against each other and the resonance of Stella’s moans against her pussy are overwhelming. She pulls on Stella’s head and lifts her ass to increase the pressure of her mouth, and when a third finger enters her, she cries out.

“I’m gonna… Oh fuck… yeah… I’m gonna… fuck… I’m coming!” She screams and comes hard on Stella’s mouth. Her ass raises and falls heavily on the table several times with the shock of pleasure, forcing Stella to remove her head, her fingers still inside her.

Hank had stopped moving, transfixed by Reed’s orgasm, but he regains consciousness quickly as Stella contracts her muscles, squeezing his dick inside her. She slips off her fingers from Reed to touch herself, stroking her clit, melting Reed’s juices with her owns while she’s still convulsing with aftershocks on the table.

“What’re you doing?” Stella yells, upset when he pulls out of her.

“Lay your velvet pussy here.” He points at a free spot next to Reed, and she quickly follows his order, missing his cock already.

She lies on her back besides Reed as Hank puts his cock back inside her with one hard thrust, making her scream loud. His balls tightened, he needs to let go, but he knows he’d better wait for her if he wants to stay alive. The fact that Reed is now laying on her side, pinching Stella’s nipple and biting her shoulder doesn’t help him to hold back. Stella turns her head to kiss her hard. Their tongues entwine  out of their mouths. Their teeth bite at each other’s lips.

His hips jerk into her, making her moan at each thrust now. She reaches for Reed’s hand on her breast to slide it down on her body, until it rests on her pussy. Reeds raises, kneeling on the table, one hand stroking her clit, the other one pinching one nipple after the other.

She doesn’t know where exactly her orgasm starts, but it’s probably the strongest she’d ever felt. Her walls contract hard around his dick. She removes Reed’s hands from her, all those sensations combined being too much, and with a last thrust, he’s gone too. She comes silently while he grunts loudly, emptying himself inside her, milked by her muscles, exhausted.

He falls back heavily on the chair behind him, his face wet with sweat, and closes his eyes. He swears he could fall asleep here and now. He swears he could die, here and now. If he was lucky enough to find her on the threshold of his door this morning, he knows this is probably the last time he sees her. He knows it won’t happen again, and it’s better this way. She’s the kind of woman he could get attached to, even maybe fall in love with. But he belongs to someone else. So he has to let her go, once again. To let them go.

But who knows… Hopefully, there’ll be another murder soon.


End file.
